leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Arceus (DP Promo 50)
print Illus. Kunihiko Yuyama |reprints=11 |reprint1=ArceusMovieRandomPack20.jpg |recaption1= print (020/022) Illus. Makoto Mizobuchi |reprint2=ArceusMovieRandomPack21.jpg |recaption2= print (021/022) Illus. Satoshi Yamamoto |reprint3=ArceusMovieRandomPack22.jpg |recaption3= print (022/022) Illus. Takahiro Yamashita |reprint4=024335_P_ARUSEUSU.jpg |recaption4=Elementary School 3rd Grade winner Illus. Shoki Nakamura |reprint5=024337_P_ARUSEUSU.jpg |recaption5=Elementary School 4th Grade winner Illus. Arisa Sugino |reprint6=024339_P_ARUSEUSU.jpg |recaption6=Elementary School 5th Grade winner Illus. Meiko Akiba |reprint7=024341_P_ARUSEUSU.jpg |recaption7=Elementary School 6th Grade winner Illus. Mikako Nishizaki |reprint8=024344_P_ARUSEUSU.jpg |recaption8=CoroCoro Comic winner Illus. Hikaru Okawa |reprint9=024348_P_ARUSEUSU.jpg |recaption9=CoroCoro Ichiban! winner Illus. Ryoga Kawai |reprint10=024350_P_ARUSEUSU.jpg |recaption10=Shōnen Sunday Magazine winner Illus. Natsumi Nishiyama |species=Arceus |evostage=Basic |type=Colorless |level=100 |hp=90 |weakness=Fighting |retreatcost=2 }} |cardno=DP50|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=041/DPt-P}} |jpcardno=020/022}} |jpcardno=021/022}} |jpcardno=022/022}} }} Arceus (Japanese: アルセウス Arceus) is a Basic Pokémon card. It was first released as one of the . Card text |name=Judgment |jname=さばきのつぶて |jtrans=Judgment Strike |damage=80 |effect=Discard all Energy cards attached to and this attack does 10 damage to each of your opponent's Benched Pokémon. (Don't apply Weakness and Resistance for Benched Pokémon.) }} Pokédex data Release information This card was released as a promotional card. The English release of this card came with both the and , the latter of which also included a Jumbo version of the card. In Japan, the DPt-P print was distributed at the theatrical release of Arceus: To a Conquering Spacetime. Three other prints were also released as part of the with illustrations done by artists. These illustrations were also used as part of the Pokémon Card Design Contest in which through several Shogakukan magazines, fans were provided a blank outline of the Pokémon and invited to design the most interesting illustration. The submission periods varied across the publications, the earliest beginning on February 28, 2009; the latest ending on April 24, 2009. The winning illustrations were released as promotional cards in July 2009, with at least one complete set given to the overall winners. Another reprint was also released with new artwork by Natsumi Nishiyama, the winner of the Weekly Shōnen Sunday magazine illustration contest, which was an original drawing as opposed to the pre-made drawings of the other contest. Gallery print Illus. Kunihiko Yuyama |image2=ArceusMovieRandomPack20.jpg |caption2= print (020/022) Illus. Makoto Mizobuchi |image3=ArceusMovieRandomPack21.jpg |caption3= print (021/022) Illus. Satoshi Yamamoto |image4=ArceusMovieRandomPack22.jpg |caption4= print (022/022) Illus. Takahiro Yamashita |image5=024335_P_ARUSEUSU.jpg |caption5=Card Design Contest: Elementary School 3rd Grade winner Illus. Shoki Nakamura |image6=024337_P_ARUSEUSU.jpg |caption6=Card Design Contest: Elementary School 4th Grade winner Illus. Arisa Sugino |image7=024339_P_ARUSEUSU.jpg |caption7=Card Design Contest: Elementary School 5th Grade winner Illus. Meiko Akiba |image8=024341_P_ARUSEUSU.jpg |caption8=Card Design Contest: Elementary School 6th Grade winner Illus. Mikako Nishizaki |image9=024344_P_ARUSEUSU.jpg |caption9=Card Design Contest: CoroCoro Comic winner Illus. Hikaru Okawa |image10=024348_P_ARUSEUSU.jpg |caption10=Card Design Contest: CoroCoro Ichiban! winner Illus. Ryoga Kawai |image11=024350_P_ARUSEUSU.jpg |caption11=Card Design Contest: Shōnen Sunday Magazine winner Illus. Natsumi Nishiyama }} Trivia *The Movie Commemoration Random Pack prints have a special foil treatment. *These prints also have the logo for Arceus: To a Conquering Spacetime where the Pokédex entry would usually be, hence its exclusion. *The cards from the design contest all have a gold foil stamp to the right of the movie logo that reads: "Pokémon Card Game Design Contest Award." Origin is a move in the Pokémon games that can learn. This card's Pokédex entry comes from . Category:DP Black Star Promotional cards Category:DPt-P Promotional cards Category:Movie Commemoration Random Pack cards Category:Illus. by Kunihiko Yuyama Category:Illus. by Makoto Mizobuchi Category:Illus. by Satoshi Yamamoto Category:Illus. by Takahiro Yamashita Category:Illus. by Shoki Nakamura Category:Illus. by Arisa Sugino Category:Illus. by Meiko Akiba Category:Illus. by Mikako Nishizaki Category:Illus. by Hikaru Okawa Category:Illus. by Ryoga Kawai Category:Illus. by Natsumi Nishiyama Category:Holographic cards de:Arceus (DP Black Star Promos DP50) it:Arceus (DP Promo 50) ja:アルセウス (MRP09)